Chained To You
by theizzyfrost
Summary: Light had set everything up perfectly so that when he regained ownership of the Death Note he could eradicate those who were in his way and reign supreme over the world as Kira, a God of justice. Unfortunately, he didn't plan for one small thing to happen. One small thing that could change his plans and life forever. Falling in love with the man he sought to kill. [LxLight. Yaoi.]
1. Prologue

**Chained To You – Death Note Fanfiction**

**[Disclaimer: As much as I would like to, unfortunately I don't own Death Note. I own none of the characters or anything from the Death Note manga/anime/live action films, I only own my probably rather crappy plot.]**

**Warning: Contains swearing, mild yaoi (it's LxLight, come on, you should have guessed) and some possible core/horror in later parts of the story. There may be spoilers if you do no know what happens in volumes 4-8 of the manga (or have not seen whatever the equivalent of that in the anime, not that I have watched the anime myself). This warning will only be on this chapter unless anything further needs to be added.**

**This story is based off of the original manga, not the anime or other versions of the Death Note story.**

* * *

**Prologue**

**~Light~**

"_Ahhhhhhhh_!" A loud scream was voiced as I took the notebook we had just retrieved from Higuchi from L's (or rather, Ryuzaki's, though I would always think of him as L) grasp. I would've told whoever it was to shut the hell up, but I realised I was the one that had made the awful noise. Memories flooded my mind and I held back a shudder at the onslaught of awful information.

_I was Kira._

It all came back to me in an instant: Finding the Death Note, meeting Ryuk, meeting Misa and Rem, getting onto the task force, fake-confessing to being Kira, getting rid of the notebook, being cleared...Everything right up until that moment came back in one big rush, the memories I still had while not in possession of the thing with the parts involving the Death Note filled back in.

I knew what I had to do now; I had to get the page from inside of my wristwatch and write down Higuchi's full name, therefore making myself the new owner. I had to do it then and there, while I still held the note and had my memories. I could from there do everything else I'd planned and make myself God of a new world, to rule over a new golden age where Kira was the law.

There was, however, one thing that the Light of a few months ago did not think of when setting up this ridiculous elaborate scheme:

The possibility that I might no longer _want _to do any of those things.

There was nothing more I wanted in that moment than to hand it back to the older detective and forget I ever had anything to do with it. I wanted to forget I was ever Kira and live on as Light Yagami, who helped the notorious L pin down and capture who they thought _was_ the original mastermind behind the killings.

And all of this was because I hadn't foreseen this one remote possibility occurring during the time I lost my memories.

Falling in love.

Not with just any person, not with Misa like everyone would expect, but with someone who I was forced to keep my relationship with a secret, for both our sakes.

I fell in love with a certain messy, raven-haired detective that was basically my equal on all levels. I fell in love with the weird way they sat, how they ate nothing but strange sugary confections (as much as I hated the things myself), how they weren't sappy or showed a lot of emotion at all, but you always knew the feelings were there.

I fell in love with the infuriating man who was currently sat next to me in the helicopter giving me a concerned look.

"Light-kun? Are you alright?" He asked.

Yes, I was in love with him.

_My other half...My L...My Lawliet..._


	2. Chapter 1

**[Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. Ryuk does. :P Joking. But seriously, all rights go to the original owners.]**

**A/N: I've been typing out chapters of this so they are ready to post and now have burns on my legs from my laptop giving off heat. Note to self: Don't wear shorts with your laptop on your lap. :P**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**~Light~**

_Several months earlier..._

_Cha-chink!_

"Is this really necessary?" I asked as the detective shook his wrist, making both the cuff of his wrist and the one on mine jingle annoyingly. If that was going to happen every time either of us moved, I was seriously going to go nuts.

"I'm _not_ doing this because I want to, quite the opposite. I still consider Light-kun as my first and only proper friend, but unfortunately-" He stared at me with only the tiniest hint of annoyance in his dark eyes as I cut across him.

"You still think I'm Kira, even though I've been cleared. Yes, I know, you don't have to tell me every moment possible. Just accept that for once, L, you were wrong, because _I'm not_." I gritted my teeth as we stared each other down. I noticed the other members of the task force shuffle awkwardly around us and I sighed, turning away from him.

"Please, call me Ryuzaki." It took all I had not to turn back and retort something almost too vulgar for human ears. Instead I tried to ignore him and was -for once- grateful when Misa started to speak. I didn't at all understand why she was so...infatuated with me. It sounds arrogant to think of it like that, but it was basically what was. The girl infuriated me even _more_ so than the raven-haired genius I was now chained to.

"So this is what you meant by being together 24 hours a day...Wait! How will Light and I go on dates?" Misa looked panicked when she wasn't immediately presented with an answer.

"Naturally, dates will be with the three of us." L replied smoothly. Misa's expression became enraged and shocked when she heard this.

"_What_?!" She exclaimed, grabbing my arm and locking hers around it. She gripped my shirt tightly and forced me to turn around to face L with her. I sighed as she went on and on at the poor man. As much as I disliked L, I wouldn't wish an angry Misa Amane on any poor soul.

I sent the detective a look that distinctly said '_Help_', since Misa was stronger than she looked and was actually starting to cut off the circulation in my arm. It wasn't that I couldn't rip my arm out of her grasp, but it would make me look bad in front of everyone -not to mention make her worse. Sadly, he mirrored my expression as she verbally attacked him. He kept trying as best he could to compensate her, but eventually sighed and said, "Light-kun, please shut Misa-san up."

"Misa, please don't be difficult. You're lucky _Ryuzaki_ has given you -and therefore us- this much freedom, since you were definitely the one who sent the Kira tapes." I looked down at her and felt the vice around my arm loosen and the feeling start to thankfully come back to it. I wiggled it around slightly, making that goddamn chain jingle once again.

"What are you saying, Light? Don't you trust your girlfriend?" She pouted and looked up at me.

"In all honesty, I didn't even know we were supposedly in a relationship. All I knew was that we met and you apparently experienced love at first sight, or something..." I looked around the room at the task force for help. Misa surprised me by suddenly repeatedly slamming her fists down on my chest, though they didn't do much damage. She shouted random things about me taking advantage, or something, until L launched into a full on questioning of her about what happened in Aoyama and about Kira for the billionth time. I stood there awkwardly through all of this, until Aizawa got angry and half carried Misa away to her room before she could disrupt any more.

I think everyone was thankful for her removal.

* * *

"Light-kun?"

"Yeah, L?" I answered. It was a little while after Misa had been booted out and everyone was hard at work. I span around in the swivel chair to face L, who was staring intently at me with the stick of a lollipop hanging out of the side of his mouth. He pouted ever so slightly at my exasperated tone. I had to admit, with that expression and the lolly in his mouth, it did look...kind of cute. It was so rare that the scruffy detective showed much emotion at all that it was hard not to think so. I'd heard Misa say the same out loud before.

Although, Misa was a girl, and I was not, so I technically shouldn't be thinking like-

"Light-kun?" L questioned, bringing me out of my thoughts. "You have been silent for some time. Did you hear any of what I just said?"

I shook my head, ridding my mind of weird thoughts. I hadn't had a lot of sleep since I was released from confinement (I had actually been having nightmares that caused me to wake in the middle of the night screeching). It was probably the cause.

Musing over it no further, I replied, "Um, no, I apologise."

L sighed and began a repeat of what I apparently had missed. "I said, do you actually have feelings for Amane?"

I frowned. Why was he asking me that, of all things? "No, it's completely one-sided..." I trailed off as I grasped what he wanted me to do. "No. If you think I'll get close to Misa so she'll spill info on the second Kira, I'm not doing it. It's totally against my morals."

"Hmm. Fine," He replied and spun back around. I heard him quietly mutter "17 percent..." as he did so. Obviously that conversation had made him once again suspect me more as Kira, even though I was cleared. I had no idea why it did, but it obviously did.

Sometimes I really wanted to know what went on inside L's head.

Although, at the same time, I was sure would regret it if I ever found out.

* * *

**A/N: 1000+ words on one chapter! BOOM! Heh :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**[Disclaimer: I still don't own Death Note. If I did, LxLight and MattxMello would have happened, just to let you know.]**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I have had dead brain from trying to play the guitar. And I'm super tired because last night I went to Tramlines Festival (Its an inner city festival in Sheffield, Uk.). The moshing was fucking mental. One guy was dancing like that octopus-like monster in Monster's, Inc. Absolutely nuts. I cannot hear now :P**

**Extra A/N: From now on, the story will be set in the time gap from when the last chapter is set to when they capture Higuchi. It will be like this until I state otherwise. Just to let you know.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**~Light~**

To be honest, the handcuff situation wasn't as bad as it could be. It was horribly inconvenient, but until now the only genuinely bothersome thing was the distracting, annoying jingle noise whenever L or I moved.

Until now.

It was the third day we'd been cuffed together and so far we'd managed to get around the showering and changing situation; we're both guys, so changing to go to bed wasn't a major issue. Sure, L got some weird looks on his face a couple of times when I was doing so, but he's just generally odd anyway. When one of us wanted to shower, the other would wait right outside the door to the en-suite bathroom so as not to intrude. The chain was only just able to stretch that far and it was rather awkward, but we were managing. At least both of us had some manners.

The only issue was the fact that, well…L doesn't exactly sleep.

I was currently lying in bed with my head half-stuffed into the pillow as I tried to block out the glare of his laptop from the other side of the room and get some sleep. The chain was definitely not long enough to have separate rooms, so two single beds were in the same room, side-by-side without much of a gap between. I was curled up in one, while the shaggy-haired genius sat crouched over on the other, looking at his computer screen. The past two nights he had just been reading paper copies of the case files, which I could cope with, but the laptop? No.

"L…Can you please turn that off? Do something less bright or just pretend to be asleep. Some of us don't live on a constant sugar rush and actually need sleep. I'll be a zombie in the morning," I complained. He just shrugged and continued to work.

"L! I won't be any use to the case if I'm falling asleep every few minutes due to lack of it." This finally got through to him. He sighed.

"Fine, I'll turn it off," he said in that same monotone voice he almost always used. "To be honest, there's nothing I can even go back over now."

"Why are you even looking at it then, if you yourself say there is nothing more we can get from it till there is more information?" I asked quizzically, finally sitting up from my curled up position. I was interested in why the supposedly great L would bother himself with something useless. It wasn't like him.

L did not answer. Instead, he almost silently packed away his laptop in its case before dropping it carefully to the floor. He then returned to his usually crouched over sitting position, but it was slightly different than usual. He sat with his arms wrapped around his knees, hugging them to his chest and his chin rested on them. I could just about see him looking blankly ahead into the surrounding darkness.

"L?" I asked again, still not getting an answer. "Hey, Ryuzaki," I tried for the third time, thinking that his current alias might bring a response out of him. "Are…are you okay?"

"Hmm," he muttered, and I turned on the bedside lamp. It was pissing me off that I couldn't see him properly when I was trying to talk to him. "You may well be the first ever person that's asked me that at a time like this, Light Yagami. I'm not, but thank you for checking. You may go to sleep now."

I raised my eyebrows. "You honestly think I'm going to go to sleep when I can clearly see that the world's greatest detective is freaked out by something. If you're worried, I – and everyone else in this place – should probably be crapping themselves right about now."

I didn't even get the tiniest smile at my mildly-funny comment. He just continued to stare straight ahead, eyes wide, unblinking, and _scared_.

"Just what is in here to scare you? I'm not going to hurt you, you won't hurt you, and the door and windows are locked. It's just a room in the shadows." I think I finally broke his resolve, for an almost inaudible whimper was heard.

"I…don't like the dark. Things come from the shadows to hurt me when I sleep." He eventually said, and I almost laughed at the childish fear. When thinking deeper into it, though, I wondered what horrific thing had happened to him to cause it.

"Would it help if I came and sat with you?" I asked, the words slipping out of my mouth before I could stop them. He just looked so helpless.

L sighed. "Light-kun, I know that you do not like me, nor enjoy my company. You do not have to pretend to care. Please go to sleep, I need you to be able to function tomorrow."

"…Okay, you got me there," I replied. "I do not like you all that much, I'll admit, but I don't like seeing people scared. I don't like Misa a lot either, but if she was upset that doesn't mean I wouldn't try to comfort her. Same applies to anyone, unless it was silly or by fault of their own."

Letting out a light, sad-sounding chuckle, the older man just hugged himself tighter. Letting out a careful sigh, I crawled out of my own bed and walked the two steps to his. I climbed onto it and sat by him, briefly putting my hand on his shoulder. "Try and get some sleep. Please. I'll stay here. I promise I won't let anything in those shadows get you. Not on my watch." I smiled slightly and was surprised when he shuffled around and laid down, though still curled up.

It took a while, but he did eventually fall asleep. It was practically a miracle, but I saw it with my own eyes. I must've drifted off too, for one minute I was musing over why he was scared and how peaceful he looked now that he was sleeping and the next minute…nothing.

_And if I ever catch the ones who hurt you, I'm hoping that god looks away this time…_

* * *

**A/N: The last line, the one in italics, is a lyric from 'The New National Anthem' by Pierce The Veil. I strongly suggest you check it, and them, out. PTV are amazing.**

**Until next time, folks.**


	4. Chapter 3

**[Disclaimer: Death Note isn't owned by moi. If it was I would cry so many happy tears gosh.]**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**~Light~**

The first major thought I had when I woke up was: _What the hell is the heavy thing resting on me?_

I lifted up my left arm and rubbed the sleep from my eyes, slowly opening them. There were slits of light filtering through the window and it turned out that I had left the bedside lamp on, so I was able to see.

The second major thought I had was: _Oh, SHIT._

I'd fallen asleep over on L's bed where I'd gone to sit with him and in the night we had both stretched out and laid down. I was currently lying flat on my back with a certain mysterious detective curled up against me, his head and chest resting on mine. One of his hands was fisted in my shirt, like he wouldn't ever let go. There was a wet patch on my shirt where his head was; he had obviously been crying in his sleep.

Something about sleep _really_ got to the guy.

I sighed. In this position, I wasn't going to be able to move without waking him. I truly didn't want to wake him –he got so little sleep, he needed as much as he could get–, but I did kind of wished he wasn't half laying on top of me.

I took a peek at the clock. It read 8:17am.

Uh oh. I was going to have to wake him. He'd be angry enough that he wasn't up at six like usual, but he would be worse if I left him to sleep. Not to mention that the fact that I would've let him sleep in and therefore cause him to get less work done on the Kira case, his suspicion of me would go up. Again.

"L, you need to wake up now. We've overslept by, like, a lot." I shoved him slightly and he jolted awake, leaping defensively off the bed. He focused on me within a couple of seconds, though, and calmed considerably. He wiped his hands down his shirt, almost as if he was brushing off the fact that he'd been laying on me.

"You will not speak of this to anyone," he said in his usual voice, all evidence of the vulnerable creature he had been last night gone. I knew what he meant, so I just nodded once and climbed off his bed. I walked over to the wardrobe and grabbed an outfit for today, a dark shirt and trousers along with fresh underwear, before marching into the bathroom. The chain forced L to follow and when I shut the en-suite door, I practically slammed it in his face by accident.

Oh well, I was angry at him.

I'd lowered myself to the level to comfort a man that I didn't like, who suspected me of being a murderer and although he considered me as his first proper 'friend', I was pretty sure he wasn't all that fond of me as a person either. If this was what I got in return, then screw him. I understood why he didn't want me to blab that the great L has a weakness, but he didn't have to act like it didn't happen and not even thank me.

He probably _was _mad at me for apparently causing him to sleep in.

I cursed him over and over while in the shower, loud enough that he could probably hear me. Quite a few "I really _do_ dislike that man" 's were added into the mix, too.

In all honesty, though, I hadn't minded. The side of him I had seen last night was a different L to the one stood outside the door now, and it was a side I would undoubtedly be able to tolerate and maybe actually come to like. It had showed that he wasn't an almost emotionless robot that cared or worried only about cases he worked on.

Yes, truthfully, I really hadn't minded at all.

* * *

**A/N: Gah this is short, I know, I couldn't draw it out any longer sorry sorry sorry, feel free to stab me repeatedly with a fork.]**


End file.
